


Defying Gravity

by spookycat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Smut, Trapped in a Small Space, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookycat/pseuds/spookycat
Summary: Emma and Regina want to jump each others bones but are being chickens about it. When things don't go according to plan at the festival they've organized, they find a way to make the best of it.Takes place after 6B without all the new stuff. Zelena still has magic, and Mulan is there.





	Defying Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Um, I don't know where this came from. It's not at all planned out or sweet and cuddly like my last fic. It's just a quick and dirty thing I ran with because why not? Someone commented on my last one that they wanted more smut (which I've never written before), so... here ya go? I tried?
> 
> And I suspect I'll never post two fics in one week ever again.

The air in Regina’s office was thick with an intense hunger that begged for relief.

 

“Oh my god, I love you,” breathed Emma.

 

“I believe you’ve reached a new low, dear,” said Regina, directing a disparaging look at Emma from across her desk.

 

“Don’t listen to her,” Emma whispered, again speaking to her cheeseburger. “She’ll never understand what we have together. She and Chicken Caesar over there are barely even friends.”

 

“I don’t eat my friends,” Regina replied dismissively, taking a bite of her salad.

 

“Maybe that’s your problem,” said Emma, and there was that shit-eating grin Regina pretended to hate.

 

She swallowed her food and stared at Emma for a solid three seconds. Emma held her gaze, raising an inviting brow, eyes full of mischief. Even as Regina’s eyes rolled skyward, she couldn’t fight the very slight upturn of one side of her mouth. But instead of offering up a retort, she pursed her lips and went back to reading her notes. The more she indulged this behavior, the more it would keep up. She knew from experience.

 

Because she didn’t always end it right away.

 

Emma sipped her root beer smugly before deciding to be an adult. “So do the adjustments look good? I know people are used to the traditional layout, but I just don’t think putting the fire jugglers next to a bunch of barrels of rum is the best idea,” she said in her most official voice. “Seriously ups the kaboom factor, ya know?” Sort of official.

 

“We could always disinvite the pirates,” Regina said pointedly. “I assume your loyalties no longer apply….”

 

“I don’t want to be the one to tell Granny there will be no rum punch this year,” she said seriously. “Besides, Smee will be running the booth while Killian is still off… making up for lost time, or whatever.” It was a wonder he had left behind any rum at all for the Storybrooke Spring Festival. He and a couple of crewmen had taken the Jolly Roger for a tour of what Emma overheard one of the remaining (and super gay) pirates describe as “the bustiest ports in all the realms, where the lasses outnumber the lads three to one.”

 

(Regina had learned that no tiptoeing around the subject of Emma’s divorce was required. The marriage had lasted a strained 14 months before Emma had shown up on Regina’s doorstep one evening clutching an overnight bag, a ratty-looking pillow, and the largest bag of mini candy bars Regina had ever seen. She set up camp in the guest room, and for a while after that, Regina kept finding Kit Kats (her favorite) waiting for her in unexpected places around the house.

 

It shouldn’t have taken them a week to remember Storybrooke never has new residents, so no one had moved into Snow and David’s old loft. It shouldn’t have taken another week for Emma to actually move out of Regina’s house and into said loft. But it did.

 

And so, after 14 months--really much longer, but no one seemed willing to admit that--of being a shadow of herself, Emma Swan was back in full force, and happy to be so.)

 

“This way also clears a wider path for the dwarf parade,” she said. “We can’t have Whale overwhelmed with injuries from stray pickaxes like last year.”

 

“There were only two injuries last year!” Regina said, indignant. She had a soft spot for the mini-parade of floppy-eared, costumed children led by Snow White’s actual dwarves.

 

“It’s not difficult to overwhelm the good doctor,” Emma pointed out. Regina conceded the point with a shrug.

 

“Okay, I agree this looks more efficient. I’ll make sure everyone gets a copy before setup Friday.”

 

Emma smiled in a self-congratulatory manner, which she somehow pulled off as charming. Regina appreciated that Emma took her work seriously, even if it did mean she happened to place her own security post right next to the kettle corn booth. Regina anticipated that Sneezy’s store would be struck by a shortage of Milk Duds less than halfway through the festival.

 

“Well, I’ll get out of your hair,” Emma said, gathering their trash from lunch and tossing it in the bin. “Text if you want to grab dinner or something this week. I know cooking for one is a pain,” she said in reference to Henry’s near-constant presence at Violet’s house. She headed for the door, and then turned back.

 

“I’d make myself available for your dining pleasure anytime.” She shut the door with a smirk.

_________________________

 

They did have dinner together later that week--with David, Snow, Neal, Zelena, and Robyn. Safety in numbers.

 

“I don’t know what you’re so afraid of. A good shag never hurt anyone,” Zelena said on the way to the Charmings’ farmhouse. “Actually, I take that back. Sometimes a little skillfully delivered pain is just what the dubiously trained senior dwarf ordered.”

 

“Please don’t tell me you’ve become involved with Doc,” Regina said with a grimace. “And this is a questionable conversation to have in front of your daughter.”

 

“It’s never too early to encourage a healthy attitude about sex,” said Zelena flippantly. “And no to Doc, although I do consider myself a rather open-minded lover. I was simply making use of a colloquial term of this society I’ve joined against my better judgment. And you’re avoiding the subject.”

 

Regina _was_ avoiding the subject. She had become increasingly enticed by the sheriff’s cheeky assertions (including a literally cheeky incident when she walked in on Emma rummaging in the fridge in just her underwear and a T-shirt, claiming she thought no one was home). But she wasn’t sure if Emma was just being provocative as a way to find her former self again, or if she actually wanted to put her money where her mouth was.

 

Plus there was the minor issue that Regina was actually in love with Emma, and she didn’t know that she could handle a purely physical relationship.

 

She sighed. “I don’t even know how you’ve arrived at this theory.”

 

“You must be joking,” Zelena scoffed. “Anyone with eyes--and in fact, I heard those three mice in sunglasses discussing it last week as well--is well aware that you and Emma Swan are positively desperate to get it on. Knock boots. Screw the pooch.”

 

“Not quite on that last one,” said Regina with an unwilling smirk.

 

“To fuck, then,” Zelena supplied helpfully.

 

 _Shit_ , thought Regina, hating that she had become so careless. She was silent until they pulled into the driveway. Taking the keys from the ignition, she faced Zelena and huffed, “You’re unbelievable, not to mention mistaken. I don’t get scared, especially not of something as silly as physical attraction. But if you breathe a word of this to anyone, you had better avoid my pastries for the foreseeable future.”

 

“Denial ain’t just a river in a crypt,” Zelena murmured as they made their way up the walk. Regina shook her head and rang the doorbell.

____________________________

 

Dinner conversation eventually turned to the festival. “I’m so excited Neal is finally old enough to enjoy it,” Snow announced, beaming. She had made him a little Enchanted Forest-style costume for the occasion. Specifically, he had requested tight pants and a vest that tied at the waist with a fur collar, just like his mom’s from the storybook, and she couldn’t have been happier to oblige.

 

Regina noticed a gentle rubbing up and down her ankle and looked quizzically at Emma, who was seated next to her at the foot of the table. Emma seemed oblivious; Regina wondered if she was just being fidgety and thought she was hitting the table. She decided to ignore it, mindful of what Zelena had said.

 

“They’re forecasting rain for most of the coast on Saturday,” mentioned David. “Do you have a contingency plan? Any indoor spaces reserved?”

 

“We’re not going to just pile everyone into Town Hall,” Regina huffed. “There’s no room for the booths, and I will not have another window broken by brawling Merry Men. That bake sale was a fiasco. Anyway, those so-called meteorologists are wrong all the time.”

 

Emma raised some “don’t go there” eyebrows at David and moved the conversation along. “So Mom, who will be watching Mini-You while you’re running your workshops?”

 

(Snow was holding archery training sessions for children. “Do we know if Whale has experience with puncture wounds?” Emma had asked.)

 

“Ruby and Dorothy are coming in for the day, so they’re going to take him when I’m teaching,” Snow said fondly. In her newfound spirit of forgiveness, Zelena had initiated a truce with Dorothy and even agreed to occasionally transport the happy couple back and forth from Oz.

 

“Zelena, do you need help setting up your ride… thing?” David asked.

 

“I’m quite all right, thank you,” Zelena said primly. “Lost Boys are almost as handy as flying monkeys, and easier to train since they’re so desperate for affection.”

 

“Zelena, you’re compensating them for their work, right?” said Emma warningly.

 

“They’re spending a day in my presence. What more compensation do they need?” When four pairs of eyes glared at her, she said, “Of course I’m paying them. What does it take to earn a little trust around here?”

 

Zelena had managed to create one of the most popular attractions at the festival. She’d commissioned two large wooden cylinders from Marco, one that fit just inside the other. They sat upright on a platform--complete with a door and roof--with the inner one on a rotating table and the outer one providing stability. Up to four adults could fit inside with their backs to the wall. Zelena would close them in and use her cyclone magic to spin the inner cylinder, causing the people inside to stick to the walls. It was a miniature version of the popular carnival ride without all the maintenance.

 

It was also a poorly kept secret that if you slipped her five bucks, Zelena would fake using her magic, and the inside cylinder would remain still, providing a dark, cozy spot for couples to make out for a couple of minutes. It was a favorite amongst the teenagers.

 

Snow had gotten up to clear dessert dishes when Robyn chunked her sippy cup in the general direction of the table, sending glasses of water and wine flying. David jumped up to get some towels, and Zelena rushed to her now-screaming child.

 

Seeing a window of opportunity, Regina quietly murmured to Emma, “If I’d known you wanted to play footsie, dear, I would have worn a skirt.” She then stood up with a wink and a smirk and said more loudly, “I believe this is our cue to go.”

 

Zelena serenely gathered the shrieking child in her arms and said, “Come along, poppet.”

____________________________

 

On Friday afternoon, Emma and Mulan walked the festival site together, going over final safety planning and assisting people with booth setup.

 

They had just finished helping a few of Snow’s former guards secure their human catapult (“Has no one _met_ Whale?!”) and were heading for the exit when Mulan said, “They’re still predicting a couple of inches of rain for tomorrow.”

 

“I heard, but it’s too late to reschedule. The tents and attractions are already set up, and people have made a bunch of food. Plus, Regina thinks it’ll be fine,” said Emma, sounding not entirely convinced.

 

“Look, I know you want to get in her pants, but is it really a good idea to--”

 

“WHOA, what?” interrupted Emma hotly. “I do not!”

 

“Oh really, because you were practically drooling over her at our monthly meeting Tuesday. Your eyes stayed in this vicinity,” she waved in a circular motion around her chest, “the whole time.”

 

“Is that why you kicked me?” Emma accused.

 

“Well, I was also mad you took the last sesame bagel,” Mulan shrugged. “But yeah, except it didn’t work. I wish I had that kind of focus.”

 

Emma couldn’t help but focus when it came to Regina. Not only was she smoking hot (Emma had always thought so), but she was strong and smart and wonderful and the most caring mother. She was also intimidating as hell, and Emma was doubtful she could ever look her in the eye again if she made a move and was thoroughly rejected. She did enjoy pushing boundaries where she could, though. But she thought she’d only been doing it when no one else was around.

 

“Okay, I think you’re exaggerating. And we’re just friends,” Emma said pointedly.

 

“Friends who want to bone,” Mulan agreed. “You know she wants you, too, right? I walked in early and saw her undoing an extra button on her shirt. And while I appreciated the view, it decidedly wasn’t for me.”

 

“Well, it wasn’t for me either,” Emma insisted.

 

“Then who? Your dad? Which, dude, the man looked uncomfortable,” said Mulan. “Get it together.”

 

“I wasn’t staring!” Emma growled. “Okay, it’s possible I glanced. A couple of times. A day. But who wouldn’t? And please don’t tell anyone.”

 

“Your secret is not safe with me, as you are completely obvious. But I _can_ tell you that she didn’t mind. She was looking at you the whole time like she was a tiger and you were the last little baby deer in the forest. Your poor father,” Mulan said, shaking her head. “And she asked me the same question four times.”

 

“She did?”

 

“Oh my god, yes, you were there, _not staring_.” Mulan stopped and grabbed Emma’s shoulders. “Do it. Just please do it. For the good of the town.”

___________________________

 

“Wait, don’t go, it’s not that--”

 

A gust of wind picked up, and the torrents of rain pouring from the sky were suddenly coming at Emma sideways.

 

“--bad,” she concluded to herself, as Archie and Pongo retreated toward Main Street. They had been the last holdouts, huddling bravely under their tent until the “Yoga for Humans and Friends” banner blew off and hit Archie in the face.

 

Emma wheeled to face Regina, who was was looking around dejectedly at the empty festival site. “They’re usually wrong?” she yelled over the sound of rain splashing everywhere around them.

 

Regina just shrugged at her with a mix of defiance and regret. Emma rolled her eyes, grabbed Regina’s hand, and said, “Come on!”

They made a beeline for the closest thing to shelter Emma could see: Zelena’s ride. The giant wooden sign looming above it that read “DEFY GRAVITY” rocked slightly but stayed in place. (“They're welcome to sue me for trademark infringement if they can find me on a map,” she’d said when Regina questioned the name.)

 

Emma yanked open the door and ushered Regina inside, slamming it shut behind them.

 

Rain hammered on the roof of the little cylindrical booth. Thanks to a few cracks in the ceiling, a small amount of light made its way inside, but that also meant a fair bit of water was dripping in, too.

 

“Nice to see Zelena’s maintaining this thing well,” Regina grumbled.

 

“If you’d rather go back out in that, be my guest,” Emma said.

 

Regina pursed her lips and said, “There are other options.” She raised her hand with a twist, and… nothing happened. “What the hell?”

 

Emma tried, and again, zilch.

 

“Huh,” she said, stumped. “I guess we’re stuck here.” She wasted no time in stripping off her plaid button-down to reveal a soaked-through tank top. Regina didn’t realize she was staring until Emma cleared her throat noisily. Her eyes snapped up to a raised eyebrow and tiny smirk from Emma, who crossed her arms to rubbed up to her shoulders to try and warm up.

 

“Maybe a simple drying spell?” She aimed her hands at Emma, to no avail. “Goddammit!” She kicked a wall, frustrated.

 

“It’s okay, calm down. We’ll just wait it out. The festival can be rescheduled,” Emma said, attempting to soothe her.

 

“So now what?” Regina huffed, pacing as best she could in the tiny space. It was about five feet in diameter, so she wasn’t able to do much more than spin in circles.

 

“Um, 20 questions?” suggested Emma, leaning against the wall.

 

“Are you a bear claw?” Regina asked without hesitation.

 

Emma’s lips made a firm line. “Fine, two truths and a lie?”

 

“Don’t you have a built-in lie detector? How anticlimactic,” Regina retorted.

 

Emma huffed. “Okay, 99 bottles of beer on the wall?”

 

“Ninety-nine fireballs in your general direction?”

 

“You don’t have fireballs in here,” said Emma stubbornly, but she knew better than to push it. She suddenly had a better idea anyway. “So, seven minutes in heaven, then?” she asked with a devilish grin.

 

Regina was practiced at schooling her reactions; she took great pride that no one could see when she was thrown off guard. Except Emma. Even in the near darkness of this glorified barrel, Emma caught the tiny falter in Regina’s step, the subtle change in her breathing.

 

“I’m afraid I don’t know that one, but I’m sure it’s equally juvenile,” Regina answered a little too defensively, which only confirmed Emma’s suspicions.

 

“Really, you don’t know it? Not even with all those teen rom-coms you watch?” Regina’s eyes narrowed darkly. “Oh that’s right, I’ve seen your Netflix recommendations.” She put her hands on her hips and lifted an eyebrow at the mayor.

 

“I don’t,” Regina said emphatically, ceasing her pacing to face Emma. “And I would hardly call this musty contraption heavenly.”

 

“True,” said Emma, taking a leisurely but purposeful step toward Regina. “But the heaven part isn’t exactly referring to the place.”

 

“Is that so?” Regina asked pointedly, not backing down.

 

“Yep,” continued Emma, taking another step. They were about eighteen inches apart now. “It’s more about what happens inside it.”

 

“Oh really?” Regina purred, taking her own step forward. “Well if that were the case, you would want exceedingly more than seven minutes with me.”

 

“Prove it.”

 

Emma had barely gotten the words out before Regina was on her. Her hands tangled in Emma’s hair, and Emma’s gripped tightly at her waist as their lips and tongues clashed in a wild fury. Regina’s nails raked down Emma’s back as she tugged on her lower lip with her teeth. Emma hummed roughly in response and reached back to grab Regina’s ass.

 

Regina kissed along Emma’s jawline down to her neck, where she began to nip and suck gently at her pulse point. Emma’s hands traveled up to Regina’s back, where she took a fistful of her wet silk blouse. “You must be freezing,” she breathed.

 

“So warm me up, Savior,” Regina answered huskily.

 

Emma groaned and fiercely recaptured Regina’s mouth with her own. She backed Regina the few steps to the wall, where her hands immediately went to the mayor’s slender waist to untuck her shirt. It took Emma no time to work through the buttons until she was able to peel the blouse down Regina’s arms and discard it on the floor. Instantly, Regina’s tongue invaded her mouth again with fervor. She ran her hands up Regina’s arms and went to flatten herself against her, but Regina broke their kiss with a squeak.

 

“Cold!” she hissed, splaying her hand on Emma’s firm abdomen. She wrapped her hands in the hem of Emma’s damp tank top and pulled it smoothly over her head, tossing it on top of her blouse.

 

This was the first chance they’d had to really drink each other in. They took the time to indulge, not just to rake their eyes over each other (although there was some of that), but to share a long look filled with both desire and trust. Then Emma was pressed back into Regina like a magnet, cupping the other woman’s jaw in her hands with a slightly more tender kiss than they’d shared so far. Regina sighed into her mouth and trailed her fingers down Emma’s spine contentedly.

 

“Wanted you…” Emma uttered against Regina’s mouth.

 

“So long,” Regina finished.

 

It wasn’t long before things got heated again, and Emma left Regina’s mouth to run her tongue along her ear. Regina clawed at her back in response, so she took the lobe between her teeth and tugged gently. She brought her right hand up to cup Regina’s breast, and when her thumb firmly brushed her nipple through the fabric, Regina let out a shaky moan. She did it a few more times with Regina writhing beneath her, but when she went to put a thigh between Regina’s legs, the other woman placed her hands on Emma’s shoulders and scolded, “Ah, ah, ah.”

 

Regina slithered out from between Emma and the wall and circled around behind her, trailing her fingers along Emma’s bare shoulder and back, keeping their bodies close. She pressed the front of her body to Emma’s back, wrapped an arm around her stomach, and whispered in her ear, “I’m the one who was asked to prove herself.”

 

Emma moaned and leaned into Regina, and Regina hummed and pulled her closer. Then she took Emma’s hands in her own and raised them to rest softly against the wall in front of her chest. She kissed the back of Emma’s neck and shoulders and reached around to take both of Emma’s breasts in her hands. She kneaded them gently a few times, teasing the nipples and drawing out little whimpers from Emma.

 

As Regina continued to brush her lips along Emma’s skin, her hands slid down over Emma’s ribs and belly. When she reached Emma’s jeans, she swiftly undid the button and zipper and worked her fingers carefully beneath the waistband of Emma’s underwear, eliciting a sharp inhale from the sheriff. Placing one hand on the wall, her other hand continued its descent past soft, closely trimmed hair until her fingertips reached slick folds. Emma shuddered and braced herself against the wall, with one hand gripping Regina’s. “Yes,” she said on an exhale as Regina ran a fingertip through her wetness and then swirled it lazily around her clit, causing her hips to buck involuntarily. Regina’s own center was throbbing with need, and she ground into Emma’s ass as she continued her rhythmic strokes.

 

Soon Emma began thrusting into her hand faster and faster, chanting a steady, “Yes, yes, god, yes,” and Regina rocked along with her her. She couldn’t remember a time she was more turned on, and she couldn’t believe how close to the edge she was just from doing this. Feeling how wet Emma was for her, and how their bodies moved so naturally together, was the fucking sexiest thing she’d ever experienced.

 

And when Emma quaked against her and cried out her name, Regina came with a shudder right after her. She hadn’t been expecting it; she’d never had an orgasm before without more direct contact. She breathed heavily against Emma’s back, their sweat mingling between them.

 

Emma stood, rocked to the core and utterly exhilarated, when she realized Regina was stirring behind her. Still pressed to Emma, Regina retrieved her hand. Emma whimpered disapprovingly until Regina brought her fingers into her own mouth and licked Emma off of her. Emma couldn’t see it, but she could hear the little “pop” as Regina finished each finger, and she thought her mind would melt right then and there.

 

Then Regina bent to a crouch behind Emma, trailing her hands down along her hips and thighs as she went. She pulled the zipper of Emma’s left boot slowly down the back of her calf, then tapped her shin and said, “Up.” Emma complied, and Regina slid her boot and sock off. The damp wood felt cool beneath her foot as she shifted her weight to let Regina do the other leg.

 

Regina stood up and placed a tender kiss to Emma’s neck before she hooked her thumbs into the waist of her jeans and underwear. Emma’s heart thumped giddily as Regina further undressed her, and she wasn’t sure if it was because or in spite of them being in a fairly public space. She’d think about it later, because right now her pants were around her ankles and Regina was lifting her foot to get them off and was this really happening or was she about to wake up?

 

Once Emma was naked except for her flimsy black lace bra (and at least it wasn’t the purple one with a hole in it), Regina stood and placed hands on her hips, directing her to turn around.

 

Emma spun to find hungry eyes staring into hers, and it sent a jolt straight to her still-thrumming core. Regina kissed her soundly, and she was intoxicated by her own taste on her lips. Then Regina pulled away and lowered herself with the grace of a queen to kneel in front of Emma on her neatly folded jeans.

 

Regina ran her nails gently down the outsides of Emma’s thighs as Emma said shakily, “You know, this isn’t how I ever thought this would go.”

 

“Did you have a plan?” Regina asked innocently as she picked up Emma’s right leg and guided it to rest over her left shoulder.

 

“No, I’ve just never really thought of myself as a botto-aaaahhh--fuck.” And Regina’s tongue was inside her.

 

Regina clutched Emma’s thighs and plunged her tongue into Emma steadily, dizzy with the taste and smell of her arousal. She knew Emma wouldn’t be able to hold this position for too long, but hopefully she was still sensitized enough that it wouldn’t take much time.

 

Emma was supporting herself against the wall, with one hand in Regina’s hair for balance, and also because she just naturally gravitated toward touching her. In fact, she had no coherent thoughts at the moment beyond “Regina, Regina, Regina.” Was she saying it out loud?

 

Regina replaced her tongue with two fingers so she could give more focus to Emma’s clit. Emma was already frantically meeting Regina’s thrusts, and when Regina began to lap at the little bud, she panted, “So close, so close.” Regina hooked her fingers slightly at the same time she sucked Emma into her mouth, and Emma clenched around her and gritted out, “Gah, Regina, fuck!”

 

Regina helped her ride the wave with a few more thrusts and licks until Emma was near collapsing. She guided her foot gently back to the ground, wiped her mouth on the back of her own hand, and rose to her feet.

 

Emma stood rosy-cheeked, gasping for breath, with strands of hair stuck to her forehead. Her hooded eyes were trained on Regina, and her mouth was bent into faint, sated smile. Regina’s heart burst at the realization that she had caused that. After a moment, Emma pushed herself off the wall and leaned into Regina for a wobbly-kneed embrace.

 

“I would have cried if you stopped at seven minutes,” she mumbled into Regina’s neck. She delighted in the vibrations from Regina chuckling against her chest.

 

“I rest my case,” Regina replied, and Emma lifted her head to share mutual dopey grins.

 

“Regina, I hope you know this was more to me than a quick--” Emma began nervously.

 

“Likewise, dear,” Regina interrupted, her heart pounding. Then, with a tilt of her head, “Do you hear that?”

 

“Hear what?” Emma asked.

 

“The quiet. I wonder when the rain stopped,” she answered.

 

Just then, voices rang out in the distance. Regina would have laughed at Emma’s comically wide eyes if she hadn’t been equally panicked.

 

They scrambled clumsily, with Regina putting her shirt on inside out and Emma abandoning her socks. Regina had just gotten her shirt on correctly and started on the buttons, and Emma was hopping to get her jeans back up when Zelena burst into the booth, calling over her shoulder, “--just checking it’s not flooded, before GREAT BLOODY OZMA!”

 

She cackled at the disheveled duo with unabashed glee before she popped back out. Regina and Emma heard her cheerily say, “All’s well, just need to clear out a couple of pesky critters. Why don’t you boys go fetch the ticket collection box?”

 

The women were eternally grateful for Zelena’s merciful stall tactic to allow them to finish dressing. Regina stuffed Emma’s underwear into her pocket just as Emma tentatively pushed the door outward. The clouds had broken, and the women shielded their eyes from the traitorous sunlight. They didn’t see anyone in the near vicinity, and Regina let out the breath she’d been holding.

 

Emma offered Regina a hand to step down from the booth, and they shared a brief look of relief. They rounded the corner to head toward the entrance of the festival grounds and immediately came face-to-face with a nightmare. Ruby, Mulan, and Dorothy, who was holding Neal, stood in a huddle and burst into a fit of laughter at the sight of the mayor and sheriff. Zelena was animatedly speaking to Snow, who’s mouth formed a small “O.” David stood next to them with a resigned wrinkle in his brow.

 

Zelena turned to Regina and Emma with a grin. “I hope you found everything to your satisfaction,” she purred. “The ride wasn’t too rough, I take it?” Snow blushed, and David’s face tilted skyward, as if the clouds were suddenly very interesting.

 

Emma glared at her, and Regina, defiant to the end, stepped into Zelena’s space and said, “We had to go somewhere; we were getting all wet.”

 

Emma grimaced, shaking her head, and Zelena’s eyes danced as she said, “Oh, that was quite clear. Your pants looked positively soaked.”

 

Emma looked at Regina and muttered, “You know, you really make it too easy.”

 

Regina’s face flushed, but she surged on accusingly. “Why couldn’t I transport us out of there?”

 

“Oh, interesting, I forgot about that,” Zelena said thoughtfully. “It’s magic proof, except for my own, of course.”

 

“Why would you do that?” Emma asked suspiciously.

 

“It’s possible that when I originally commissioned the barrels, we were still on… less-than-friendly terms, sis,” she giggled.

 

Emma grabbed Regina’s arm gently, as she was clearly on the verge of explosion. “Hey, it wasn’t so bad, wasn’t it?” she whispered.

 

Regina looked at Emma’s hopeful eyes and was completely taken. She turned to face Zelena again, her angry look replaced with one of gleaming audacity. She fished into her pocket (the other pocket) and pulled out a ten dollar bill, which she slapped into Zelena’s palm.

 

Zelena looked momentarily satisfied, then her brow crinkled in confusion. “I don’t have change,” she whined. “You’re my first customers--err, guests of the day.”

 

“Oh, I know,” Regina said airily. Then she grabbed Emma’s hand and dragged her back to the entrance of the barrel. Ruby wolf-whistled and Mulan clapped enthusiastically. Snow looked around for David, who had mysteriously disappeared.

 

Emma raised her eyebrows but allowed herself to be ushered back into the booth. “Really?” she asked.

 

“Well,” Regina said wickedly, “you made yourself available for my dining pleasure. It’s only fair that I do the same.”

 

 


End file.
